The Key To Happiness
by darket15
Summary: YULLEN WEEK 2012 - It's Allen's birthday. Allen wants to move in with Kanda; will Kanda ask Allen; and if so will it be for the right reasons? And why is one of their Master's suddenly showing up now of all times?


**TITLE:** THE KEY TO HAPPINESS

**AUTHOR: ** darket15

**RATING:** T

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**THEME AND DAY:** RHYTHM/PATTERN

**WARNING: **Boy/Boy; Not Canon; ER; Lime or is it Lemon?

**GENRE: **Romance

**BETA READER: **RayneLover101 – Thank you for your insight into my brain! You completed many of my thoughts. Also: TheRedButlerFan

**SUMMARY: ****YULLEN WEEK 2012** -Its Allen's birthday. Allen wants to move in with Kanda, will Kanda ask Allen, and if so will it be for the right reasons? And why is one of their Master's suddenly showing up now, of all times?

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Moyashi), Kanda Yu

**A/N:** The Sequel to "THE TRUTH BE KNOWN" *****This comment is referenced from there. Yullen Week 2012 – Day 3 ~ Happy Birthday Kanda and Allen.

**THE KEY TO HAPPINESS**

The library is quiet this evening with all of the Exorcists out on missions. Kanda and Allen are sitting on the sofa reading books, Allen leans against Kanda's shoulder relaxing to the point of nodding off.

Opening his eyes he sighs, "Kanda do you know it's almost my birthday?"

"Hmm, how could I forget it when you mention it at least four times a day," Kanda replies sarcastically, focusing on his book.

"Are we going to do anything special for my birthday?" Allen asks, hoping the subject of moving in together would come up.

"I haven't given it much thought," Kanda replies back, acting indifferent to Allen's question.

"You haven't! Have you given any thought about what you might give me for my birthday?" Allen asks, starting to get annoyed with Kanda.

"Hmm," he says, turning the page and continues reading. "No, but I'm sure you're going to give me some suggestions right now."

"Well... now that you mention it … what I would like the most … is to move into your room with you," Allen says nonchalantly, hoping Kanda will take him seriously.

"First of all moron, the bed isn't big enough to hold both of us as it is, I like my privacy and I would have to get another key made … the list can go on and on …" Kanda responds, making excuses.

Allen couldn't understand why he didn't want to move in together. They have gotten closer and stronger in their relationship – so why not make the next step?

"Kanda, how can you say that? I think we are at the point in our relationship we should live together," Allen argues the point.

"Oh you do?" he says, raising an eyebrow, glancing down at Moyashi. "So what 'point' is it we are at?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" 'Che, what is the matter with Kanda, asking me to clarify where we are in our relationship – shouldn't he know by now?'

"Idiot, if we move in together then everyone here would know about us. You know I hate displaying our relationship in public," Kanda stresses, not wanting everyone knowing their private affairs.

"Well it's kind of late now to try and hide it Kanda. Everyone here already knows we're an item!" Everyone did know, they just didn't want to risk certain death by Mugen.

"How the hell would they know that? I thought we've been very discreet," Kanda asks, astonished, believing their relationship is still a secret.

'I'm frustrated with this whole conversation. Every time I bring up the subject about moving in together Kanda makes up excuses. What is so wrong with us moving in together?

And this whole thing about being discreet and not letting people know about us. What does Kanda think, no one has noticed him and me sneaking into each other's room at night or the hallway kisses? Everyone here already knows we are together.'

Kanda's deep in his own thoughts over this conversation, 'I have known for quite some time Moyashi wants to live together. We have been together almost a year and hell … why not? We have a great sex life and it would be easier than sneaking into each other's room. Plus, it would stop him from nagging me about it! I've already gone to Komui to discuss the matter.'

_"I'm so happy to hear this Kanda!" Komui says, jumping up and down, clapping and grinning ear to ear. "Now aren't you happy I locked the two of you in the library that night?" * _

_"Shut up Komui, we are only moving in together and wipe that damn foolish grin off your face," he snaps, rolling his eyes._

_Komui looks seriously at Kanda, "Make sure you are doing this for the right reason Kanda, I wouldn't want to see Allen hurt."_

_"What the fuck do you mean the right reasons?" Kanda narrows his dark blue eyes at Komui. _

_"Forget it. What I need is to find a bigger bed. Do you have any idea where I can get one?"_

_"Of course Kanda, there are actually a couple of them stored in the cellar here at headquarters. I will have some of the Finders bring it up to your room. Just have your old bed pulled out and they will bring it down to the cellar for you to be stored." _

_"Well, that problem is solved. I'll ask Marie to help me pull the bed out. It will be ready for the Finders to take."_

"Kanda are you listening to me?" Allen asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"That book must be really interesting if Ican't keep your attention," he says, standing in front of Kanda with his hands on his hips, looking fairly annoyed.

Allen moves forward and straddles Kanda kneeling and then sits on his thighs. He places his hands on each side of Kanda's face tilting it up as he lowers his to kiss him on the lips. Much to Allen's surprise, Kanda didn't fight or push him away but responds to Allen's kiss drawing him closer.

Pulling away from Allen's delicious lips, "Maybe we should go to my room and continue this there," Kanda suggests, in a low, husky voice.

"Good idea … so much for public displays, eh?" Allen says teasing, as he gets up off Kanda, his body tingling all over in anticipation. Kanda gives a growl and pushes Allen towards the direction of his room.

The next day in the cafeteria, Allen and Lenalee are having lunch together and sharing conversation. Allen almost didn't notice Kanda walk into the cafeteria. By the way he is acting it is almost like he didn't want to be seen. He looks behind and around himself being cautious, and then he heads directly to Marie's table and sits down.

'Funny he doesn't have a tray, so he must have already eaten. Why is he talking with Marie? Hmm, he is actually whispering into Marie's ear. They look a little _too_ cozy for me … no … Kanda wouldn't be seeing Marie behind my back – would he?' Allen worries, biting his lower lip.

Allen sees Marie smiling and nodding his head and then he looks around to see if anyone might be noticing him too. Kanda stands and motions Marie to follow him and they leave, walking side by side, having what appears to be a serious conversation. 'Now what is going on between the two of them?'

"What's the matter Allen?" Lenalee asks turning around to see what has Allen's attention.

"Funny, I just saw Kanda come in and he went directly to Marie's table. I wonder what they were talking about – they had seemed awfully cozy over there."

Lenalee knew exactly what Allen is thinking, "Allen … you're not jealous are you?"

"Of course not, I trust Kanda. Marie and he have been friends for years. Why would I think something might be going on between the two of them?"

Lenalee smiles as she watches Allen talk himself into why he is not jealous. 'He's so cute when he's jealous,' Lenalee is thinking, suppressing a giggle.

"What?" Allen asks blushing, knowing he has been found out.

"Nothing, other than I believe you _are_ jealous of the two of them. Kanda hasn't asked you to move in with him yet – has he?" Lenalee asks knowing the answer already to her question. She's a pro at getting information out of her brother.

"Well … not quite … no he hasn't. I have been waiting for an answer," Allen says, hanging his head, pushing his food around with his fork.

"Give it time Allen. I'm sure he will ask you."

"Yeah, you're right, I have to give it time – but how much more time Lenalee?" Allen asks, wondering how long it will take Kanda to decide.

Kanda and Marie head to Kanda's room to move the bed and break it down. Kanda keeps looking behind him making sure that Moyashi isn't following him.

Once Marie and Kanda are inside his room, he locks the door. He didn't want anyone, especially Allen, to discover what they are doing.

Marie gives his congratulations again, "Kanda I think it's great you are finally having Allen move in with you. You two are such a cute couple." Marie truly loves the idea of Kanda and Allen being together, they may be polar opposites, but they complete each other.

"What the hell do you mean by 'cute couple'? Damnit Marie, I told you, I'm just ready, that's all!" snaps Kanda, annoyed at them being called a 'cute couple', 'what a stupid name to call us.'

"Sure Kanda … there is a deeper reason, admit it, I hear it in your heart beat," Marie teases Kanda.

"Leave my damn heart beat out of this Marie," Kanda growls, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Okay," Marie says, grinning.

"So, do you know how heavy this bed is?" Marie asks, changing the subject, so Kanda could cool down.

"Hell, I don't know … I guess we could try lifting it to see." With both of them standing at the foot of the bed, Marie and Kanda try lifting it.

"Oh … agh … groan … ouch … Marie that hurts … what … you have it stuck?" Marie steps on Kanda's foot, losing his balance and lodges the bed against the wall.

"You moron, what are you trying to do, injury me? And how would I explain _that_ to Moyashi?" Kanda snaps at Marie, with a glare in his eyes.

The bed is stuck between the dresser and the wall. There isn't much room to maneuver in the tight area the bed is stuck in. Marie finally gives up and lets Kanda try. Kanda gets a firm grip on the frame of the bed, lifts and pulls on it.

"Ah … ah … argh," Kanda grunts and moans, as he struggles to release the bed from being lodged.

"I'm almost there just a little more … oh my God it's coming!" Kanda pants out loud.

Marie joins in tugging just as hard to get the bed un-wedged. Both are excited the bed is moving a little.

"Ah … ah … ah …yes … yes … push a little harder Kanda … try a little to the right … left …oh yes right there!" Marie yells, excited and sounding out of breath from all the straining.

Marie's panting and pulling hard when suddenly the bed releases from being stuck. With the force, both of them drop the bed with a bang and tumble backwards onto the floor with a _thud_! They laid there groaning from exhaustion and strain. Sweat soaks their shirts and Kanda unbuttons his to cool off.

"I'm glad I only have to do this once," Kanda sighs, finally getting up off the floor.

"Oh, but I think the both of you are going to be very happy with this bed. Just think of the fun you and Allen will have enjoying a bigger bed," Marie says, innocently.

Kanda couldn't resist a smile at the thoughts running through his head, "Yeah, you're right Marie."

"Okay, let's get out of here before Moyashi knocks on my door and finds us."

Kanda unlocks the door. Opening it, much to Kanda's and Marie's surprise, standing outside is Moyashi, shock written all over his face.

"So is _this_ why you don't want me to move in with you Kanda, because I would interfere with your _other _lovers?" Allen cries out, as he walks up to Kanda and slaps his face, then turns to run away.

"Oh, shit!" Kanda groans. 'This isn't the way it's supposed to go, damn it!'

Kanda figures he would catch up with Allen at the cafeteria to straighten out the whole mess between them. Except, Allen didn't come to the cafeteria to eat lunch and Kanda is starting to get worried, 'Moyashi never misses lunch. He must really be upset with me.'

After lunch he searches for Allen to no avail. 'Where could he have gone off to? Damn it! How am I going to explain this to him? Wait a minute, maybe he's outside where we would meet up to … well you know.'

Kanda went to their meeting spot. Sure enough, there is Allen sitting under the tree, knees drawn up with his arms crossed on top, burying his head into his arms crying. Kanda feels a stab in his heart seeing him in this state. Crying seems to be Kanda's one weak area with Allen.

"Moyashi," Kanda whispers to Allen.

Allen lifts his head to look at Kanda, eyes red and a swollen, pain showing on his face.

"What do you want Kanda? Haven't you hurt me enough for today?" he says, hoarsely.

"Damnit Moyashi … nothing happened between Marie and I," Kanda replies, angrily.

"Well, it sure didn't sound like it from outside the door, all the groaning and –"Allen drops his head, he couldn't say it, it's too painful. 'From all those sounds I had heard in the room … how could I not think that's what had been going on, it makes me sick to think of someone else with Kanda.'

"Idiot, _nothing_ happened. Marie had been helping me move my bed and it got stuck." The agitation shows on Kanda's face. 'Damnit Bean Sprout, you should have more trust in me. Well … I guess … thinking back … it could have sounded like we were …' Kanda shakes his head.

"Look Moyashi, I know we have had our differences but I would _never_ cheat on you! I am _not_ thatkind of lover I can promise you that! I _didn't_ have sex with Marie … well … that is just plain … ridiculous!"

Allen still looks dubious as he sits looking up at Kanda. 'What is wrong with me? I do trust him and I know in his own way he loves me, he just doesn't realize it.' Allen tries to reason with himself; though a fear of losing Kanda starts creeping into the shadows of his mind.

Kanda is nervous feeling this is getting out of control. 'Shit, this has to stop. How am I going to convince Bean Sprout he is the only one I want and there is no one else in my life?' Kanda grabs Allen's hands and yanks him up into his arms.

"Damn idiot … you're the _only_ one … there are no other lovers," Kanda snaps, dropping his guard. 'Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud. Damn how he can rile me making me lose my concentration.'

Frustrated, Kanda crushes his lips to Allen's. Allen slides his tongue into Kanda's mouth prompting him to respond and he does with a deep tongue probing kiss—Allen moans. Kanda starts tugging on Allen's clothes to remove them, Reever interrupts.

"Ahem, I'm sorry for the interruption Kanda. Komui wants to see you in his office, he has a mission he needs you to do today," Reever says, looking the other way so Allen could pull himself together.

"Damnit … Moyashi why don't you go back to your room and I will meet you there when I'm finished with Komui," Kanda says, hoping Allen will do as he asks.

Arriving at the Chief's office, Kanda opens the door and walks in. "What do you want Komui?" Kanda asks flatly, wanting to be with Moyashi.

"I need you to go and pick up an Innocence the Finders have in their possession. Here is the brief on it. If you leave within the hour you should be back by late tonight, giving you plenty of time for Allen's birthday tomorrow," he says, with his authoritative voice.

"Do I need to bring anything to the Finders?"

"No, they have the Innocence boxed up and all you will need to do is retrieve it from their possession and bring the Innocence back here," Komui states.

"Okay, if we are done here, I would like to go talk to Moyashi to let him know I will be gone." Komui nods in agreement, Kanda turns and strides out the door in the direction of Allen's room.

Kanda gently raps on Allen's door waiting for him to respond. "Come in," Allen says.

"I need to talk to you." The old teen enters and walks over to the bed to sit down and explain to Allen what Komui had requested of him.

"Then it is true? Komui's sending you out on a mission?" the younger teen asks, sitting up with a worried look on his face.

"Yes … I should be back by late tonight. In plenty of time to be with you on your birthday," Kanda says, putting his hand on top of Allen's head, tousling his white hair.

"There's no chance of this going longer is there?" Allen asks, anxiously, his eyes large with worry.

"You moron, will you stop worrying. Look I need to leave within the hour," he says, pulling Allen into his arms, reassuringly.

"Kanda have you given any more thought about us moving in together?" the younger teen asks, looking hopefully into Kanda's eyes.

"Let's talk about it when I get back, okay?" Kanda is evading Allen's question. 'Allen will have his answer soon enough,' Kanda's thinking.

"You promise?"

"Shut up idiot, I promise. Now I would love to get back to the fun business we had started an hour ago, but it will have to wait until I return from my mission," he says, with a sly smile on his face.

Allen's smile told him he knew exactly what he meant. Standing up, Kanda bents down and places a kiss on top of Allen's head saying, "I'll be back tonight, I promise," then walks out the door to prepare for his mission.

What took the longest, on this assignment, is the train ride over to where he is to meet the Finders. Once, they had done the exchange he is back on the train returning to the Black Order.

When he arrives at headquarters' with the Innocence, he walks directly to Komui's office to report in. It is late and all he wants to do is finish this, so he can slide into bed with Allen.

"Good you're back! I trust everything went alright?" Komui asks, noticing the irritable and tired look on Kanda's face.

"I managed," Kanda says, handing the Innocence over to Komui.

"Thank you. By the way here is the extra key you wanted. Allen is going to be thrilled when he finds out. So, Kanda … doesn't it feel good to do something nice for another person, besides yourself?" Komui asks, trying to figure out if Kanda is taking advantage of Allen.

"Humph! Thanks for the key but it has been a long day Komui and I'm ready to retire for the night," Kanda replies, dryly.

"Well, I know Allen will be happy to see you, he has been moping around the place since you left. Oh, and by the way Kanda, Merry Christmas." Komui smiles at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Kanda says, dryly, than turns and walks out the door, shutting it silently behind him.

'I'm worried Kanda is doing this for the wrong reasons. I believe he cares deeply for Allen but I am still not entirely convinced he is doing this for the right reasons.' Komui stands for a moment mulling something over in his mind, than turns and walks to his desk to place a phone call.

Allen's door is unlocked. Tapping gently he opens it and a dim light is left on for him. On the bed, lying on his side is Allen with just his shirt on.

'He takes my breath away, he's so damn beautiful.' His white hair wisps across his forehead, in a sexy sort of way, and his soft-pink lips are slightly parted.

His shirt comes down to mid-thigh showing beautifully sculpture legs and small feet. The shirt is unbuttoned half-way down, so Kanda could see his well built chest. Quickly, he slides out of his pants and shirt. Looking at Allen on the bed scantily dressed excites him.

"I don't think Moyashi will be sleeping much longer," he mutters under his breath and slides in beside Allen. Sleepily he opens his eyes and smiles at Kanda.

"Merry Christmas Kanda, I'm glad you are home," Allen coos, softly. He looks very sexy in Kanda's eyes as Allen slowly moves against him, stretching his arms over his head in a seductive manner.

Kanda throws his leg over Allen wrapping him in his arms inhaling the scent of him.

"Merry Christmas Moyashi, you know, you look very sexy in my shirt."

"Oh, you noticed it's yours," Allen says, as he snuggles and nudges Kanda's chest with his head.

"Oh yes, but I think I'll take it back now," Kanda whispers into Allen's ear, his warm breath making Allen shiver with anticipation.

Kanda finishes unbuttoning Allen's shirt with his one free hand, he pulls it back and off, exposing Allen's bare body. He groans as Kanda's hands caress and entices his already hot body. Sighs and sounds of pleasure are heard as they indulge hungrily on each other through the night.

When they awoke, Kanda is still holding Allen in his arms. He nudges and licks Allen's ear and whispers, "Happy Birthday Moyashi. Hmm … I don't want to let you out of my arms. I could stay in bed with you all day," he says, as he rubs his warm bare body against Allen's.

"Hmm … I wouldn't mind that either. I'm so happy you got back from your mission to wake up with me on my birthday. What more could I ask for?" Allen says, happy and content in Kanda's arms and after last night … well, what could he say?

"I see, does that mean I don't have to give you your gift today?" Kanda teases, as he slides kisses down Allen's neck to his chest.

"No! Of course, I would love a gift from you. I just didn't think you had gotten me anything," Allen says, surprised, but incredibly happy.

"Damnit Moyashi, now what kind of lover would I be if I didn't get you something for your birthday?" Kanda frowns looking at Allen. 'I have always given Allen a birthday gift. Why would he think I would forget now, the idiot?'

This brought a smile to Allen's face. 'Fuck, he is arousing me again,' a thrill shoots through Kanda's body at the thoughts of devouring his lover once more.

"Can I see it now?" Allen asks excited to see what he has gotten him.

"Well, I guess I could let you open it now."

Kanda reaches over Allen to the night table next to the bed and pulls a small box off the top. He slides off Moyashi's warm bare body. Resting on his side, his head held up by his hand, he gives the small box to Allen's shaking hand.

"Is this really from you Kanda?" Allen asks, before he would open it.

"Shut up idiot and just open it," Kanda scowls.

Allen's hands tremble as he slowly opens the box. There inside is a shiny new key. Overwhelmed, tears run down his face as it sinks in Kanda has just given him the key to his happiness — Kanda's commitment to him.

"Ah shit, now what? Why the tears Moyashi?" Kanda asks, puzzle by the reaction. 'I thought this is what Moyashi wanted.'

"Because _stupid_, you have made me _very _happy," Allen snaps, his teary eyes looking into Kanda's worried ones.

Kanda couldn't help crack a smile at this comment. Allen's reaction awakens deep feelings inside and he realizes – 'I don't ever want to lose him.' Allen's tears of happiness tugs at Kanda's once cold lonely heart as fiery feelings rush throughout his body.

He bends his head down and nibbles on the soft lobe of Allen's ear whispering, "You are such an idiot Moyashi – you have always had me. Now, you have the key to our home and another thing moron … just stay… don't ever leave me, damnit."

Kanda gently kisses Allen's ear, pausing for a brief moment breathing his warm breath into his ear – unable to move for a second. Allen's eyes are soft and watery with tears making the silver color shimmer … Kanda sighs with contentment.

"Now I really know you love me Kanda," Allen says, his voice cracking, as another tear slides down his cheek. Kanda reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb.

Allen pulls Kanda down to him aggressively kissing him, consuming both of them with flames of desire, their bodies hot and heavy with passion. They once again indulge in another round of sweet tender love making, so different from their fiery aggressive sex they normally have.

Now, they lay together soaking in the aftermath of their peak eruption of bliss. Kanda rolls over and kisses Allen of the lips," I'll be back later for you," Kanda says, then pulls away to get up to dress and leaves.

Allen gets up shortly after he has left the room, still dreamy about Kanda and the fact they will be living together. He gathers his stuff and goes to take a shower.

While he is showering, he can still feel Kanda's hands caressing his body and his bold kisses maddening and teasing him into erotic bliss. His body tingles remembering the sensations overwhelming him as they both reached the height of their desire, shuddering in each other's arms.

Allen dries off, dons his kimono and heads back to his room — humming to himself. He is been happiest since Kanda and he have been together. He couldn't think of a time he has been this happy, not even when he was with Mana. Today they will be moving his belongings into Kanda's room.

Allen opens the door to his room and upon entering all humming stops, his eyes grow wide, a frighten look comes across his face. 'It can't be! How did _he_ get into headquarters and no one come to warn me? Of all the days to come see me he picks today, my birthday, why would he show up now?'

Allen walks into the room and shuts his door. The man sitting on his bed is wearing the Black Order coat, black but has yellow accent of a General instead of white like the Exorcists. His long, vibrant red hair, still beautiful, flows out from under his wide brim hat. He tilts his head to the right as his long, red hair covers his opera looking mask.

"Well, I'm happy to see you are clean Allen," his Master's deep voice vibrates through him.

"Master, why are you here? How did you get in? No one sent word to me you were coming," Allen says, almost choking.

"Surprised to see me Allen? Well, I do have my ways of getting into headquarters and I wouldn't want to miss my apprentice's birthday, again, now would I?" The General asks, with mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Come over here Allen, let me take a look at you. This place seems to be doing you some good." Allen feels violated just by the words coming out of his Master's mouth.

"By the way, I love the kimono I didn't know you wore them. Oh yes, your Japanese boyfriend wears them, doesn't he?" Master comes across a bit snide.

With great caution Allen approaches his Master. Cross stands up, seeming to tower above Allen, once again making him feel like the small child he use to be. He fights inside himself not to tremble.

Cross extends his hand out making Allen flinch. He touches the white hair of the teens tousling it. Cross's hand slides to the back of Allen's head and draws him in close to his body hugging him. He lowers his head touching the top of the teens with his as a father would to his son.

Allen's door suddenly opens and in the doorway stands Kanda with a surprise look on his face. To Kanda all he sees is Allen, dressed in a flimsy kimono, with his scandalous Master holding him in a compromising pose. Kanda's jealousy ignites seeing another person touching Allen in such a seductive way, his face red with fury.

It only took three long steps to reach Allen grabbing him out of Cross's hug and pushing him behind in a protective manner.

"Well, it seems maybe you do love my apprentice after all — I presume you are Kanda," Cross says, in his normal 'smooth' voice.

"Moyashi, put some clothes on," Kanda orders, with ferocious black brows and his flashing dark eyes glaring at Cross. Kanda's knuckles are turning white from the tight grasp he holds on Mugen, still sheathed.

"Hmm, very protective as well," smirks Cross, looking at Kanda's hand on Mugen.

"I want to talk with you Kanda – alone. But I will let the two of you have your little family discussion first. I am sure you both know why I am here. I will be in Komui's office when you are both finished. I expect to see you there Kanda." Cross gives Allen a smile and a wink as he walks by the two of them.

"He is quite the spitfire Allen, are you sure he is the one you want as your boyfriend?" Cross finishes saying, as he closes the door behind him.

'Wow! That is an unexpected turn of events,' Allen is thinking. 'How did Master learn about my wanting to move in with Kanda? I'm sure that is why he is here. Oh boy, talk to Kanda alone, _not_ a good idea having the both of them in the same room alone.'

"Why is he here Moyashi?" Kanda asks, in a demanding tone.

"The only thing I can think of is he has heard about my wanting to move in with you," Allen says, innocently shrugging his shoulders.

"How dare he hold you in such a manner and you with no clothes on!" Kanda says, raising his voice, seething.

"Kanda, I had my Kimono on," Allen replies, which did nothing to lessen Kanda's anger.

"As if that's clothing, he could have torn that from your body in one quick yank!" Kanda is right about that but Allen couldn't help smiling as a thought came to mind.

"That's true, you have done that quite a few times as I remember," Allen says, smiling.

A long sigh comes from Kanda, "Moyashi get dress before I take you down right now," he says, with a sly smirk on his face.

Allen did his best to give some suggests to Kanda and what he shouldn't do in his Master's present but it is fruitless. Kanda is Kanda and there is no changing that, nor would he want to, he loves him just the way he is.

Instead, Allen sends up a prayer that his Master doesn't harm him … or Kanda harm his Master.

Allen hugs Kanda and wishes him luck before he opens the door and walks into Chief Komui office. General Cross is sitting in a wingback chair, smoking a cigarette and holding a glass of wine. He tilts his head back and watches as Kanda crosses the room and sits down on the sofa, crossing his legs and arms.

"What do you want General Cross?" Kanda asks cautiously, ready for any shit Cross has for him.

The General takes a long sip of his wine and then squints closely at Kanda saying, "It has come to my attention my apprentice wants to live with you. Is that true?"

"Yeah, so what if it is? That's between Moyashi and me, no one else," Kanda firmly replies.

"Allen has been my responsibility and pupil, I _do_ have the right to see his best interests are taken into consideration," Cross challenges Kanda.

General Cross continues, "As I see it, you have been screwing my apprentice, possibly taking advantage of his good nature, making it your fault he has fallen in love with you."

"Do you have any plans of making an honest man of him? Do you even have any real feelings for him, or are you planning to keep taking advantage of him?" Cross asks, keeping his narrow eyes on Kanda.

'I see what Moyashi meant, I don't understand what the General's talking about. What does he mean screwing Moyashi, how do you screw someone? Or make him an honest man, Moyashi's already honest! I didn't make Moyashi do anything he didn't already want to do — so what does he mean it is my fault he is in love with me? Moyashi's in love with me?'

Cross is observing Kanda's puzzling look and finishes his wine. He needs another glass, 'this kid is as dense as Komui said.' Cross gets up and pours himself another glass.

"Well … what do you have to say for yourself," Cross demands to know with a slight slur to his words.

"What do I have to say … fuck off, that's what I say to you. What Moyashi and I do with our lives is none of your fucking business. Moyashi is already an honest person and as far as Moyashi moving in with me it's because he wants to, no one is forcing him," Kanda retorts, angrily at the General.

"Straight and to the point … I like that in a man ... Allen needs that … after you two live together for awhile are you planning on marrying Allen?"

That got a shocked look on Kanda's face. Allen has been listening at the door and bursts into the room with a scowl on his face, eyes gleaming and lips flatten – taut like stone. 'My Master has gone way too far with that comment.'

"You don't have to answer that Kanda," Allen says, glaring at his Master, putting a stop to the interrogation of Kanda.

"What Kanda and I do with our life together doesn't concern you Master. I love Kanda and I want to be with him however he will have me in his life. That _is_ what you do for someone you love Master, you can only accept what they are capable of giving you, for me that means even if I have to give more in this relationship than Kanda."

Allen stands in front of them his back straight, head held high, an air of confidence about himself holding strong in his conviction about Kanda. 'No one is taking Kanda away from me, unless Kanda ends the relationship himself" Allen thinks determined to stick by his lover.

'Well, the kid is full of surprises this trip. Who knows maybe this Japanese teenager helped contribute to this stronger Allen? Now Allen might have someone in his life worth keeping. After all, I am not such a bastard as Allen thinks.'

Kanda is more impressed than surprised about Allen confronting his Master for what he believes in — their relationship. It finally dawns on Kanda as he realizes they have more than a sexual relationship. Theirs is built on a stronger foundation — trust and respect for each other. Kanda sits beaming as he looks at his lover. He is proud of him and proud to be his partner in life.

He had never heard Allen say he loves him, he has known in his heart but had never heard it from him. Warmth radiates throughout his body as it strikes him he feels the same way about Allen. Cross brought him to the present when he hears him say.

"Well now, I see you _both_ feel strongly about being together, so I will give my blessing on this. But Kanda, I do expect you will make Allen an honest man sometime within the next two years, even if I have to conduct the ceremony myself!" Cross states, very satisfied with himself. 'We will see what the future holds for these two as a couple,' Cross thinks to himself.


End file.
